


Shadow of a Feeling

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One-Sided Crush, Sora is only mentioned, cause he's de-, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: He looked at her lonely figure on the Palm tree. He had a strong urge to go and comfort her... why?





	Shadow of a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So… I was inspired by chachacharlieco ’s post on Tumblr about Ventus having one-sided feelings for Kairi after being in Sora’s heart for so long and got struck with some ideas and the urge to actually write something even though I have never written fanfiction before or anything for that matter (at least not in english)… But here we are.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to taliaxlatia for reading this and giving me some nice feedback (and enough confidence to post this).
> 
> So… Hope you enjoy! (and give me feedback if you want and have the time?)

Something inside him stirred as he looked at her from the beach. Ventus wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but he had an especially strong feeling to go and comfort the girl who sobbed quietly on the palm tree.

It was something close to what he felt when Aqua would get melancholic and silently sit by a window looking out at the Land of Departure, or when Terra would feel down and train all day ignoring everyone and everything but the task before him. Except this time there was a bigger urgency to go over to the redhead and hug all the pain and sadness out of her, maybe even kis- 

It was a ridiculous thought really. It wasn’t like they were close or anything and there hadn’t been much of a chance for him to speak to her after she came back either. Despite this his heart wanted him to do something, pleading with him to at least move closer.

Even as he questioned himself and tried to decipher what his heart was really trying to tell him, he started walking towards her, slowly crossing the wooden bridge.

He believed he had felt this before when he had been inside of Sora. He had only experienced it a couple of times when he had been a bit more conscious to actually perceive it and it had been clear it belonged to the brunette. He was no longer inside his friend’s heart, so this time the sensation must be his own, right?

When he finally arrived next to her his heart rate picked up and his face felt way warmer than before. He looked out to the sea as he rested his back against the trunk of the tree, trying to avoid Kairi’s face for the time being, at least until he cooled down.

Kairi looked at him with curiosity through watery eyes. She knew Ven’s story, knew about his time inside Sora’s heart and all the pain that he had gone through before that, but she hadn’t had a moment alone with him like this before. She wondered if she was making too big of a scene and he had decided to come and tell her to stop on behalf of everybody. She wouldn’t blame him if that were the case.

“It’s uh…” He tried to swallow his nervousness. “It’s a very pretty sunset you got here on the islands.” She looked at the scenery before her, at the purple clouds dancing in the air, at the pink and orange sky trying to stay bright even as the sun slowly started to fade.

She made a small sound of agreement while she wiped her tears away. “It is a very beautiful sight.” She agreed as she looked at him again. He noticed her glance from the corner of his eye, but he was still too embarrassed to look back for some reason.

“Do you… Want to back with the others?” ‘Or maybe stay here with just me a little longer?’ He chastised himself for his weird thoughts and waited for her to answer.

He turned his head just enough to look at her properly, catching her staring right back at him. Heat crept right back up to his face and he turned to look at the fading sun once more. He really wished he knew what was wrong with him so he could find a way to deal with it.

Kairi looked at the picture perfect sunset too then and answered “not really, but I guess I’ll have to soon, I don’t want everyone to start worrying too much.” She smiled a bit, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You really don’t have to… They’ll understand.” Ven heard a soft sniff then and frowned. Despite his desire to keep looking away he turned towards her and saw tears staining her cheeks once more. He fought the urge to reach out and brush them off.

“I’m sorry, I just-” Her voice broke then, small sobs escaping out of her. She felt pathetic for breaking again so easily, but her heart ached and she just wished the pain would stop.

“No, it’s okay,” he reassured her. The boy moved away from the tree to stand right in front of her. He took one of her hands between his own. “It’s okay…”

“I just miss him so much,” she cried softly. Hunching a little forward, her shoulders shaking, she squeezed one of the blond’s hands. Something in his chest also felt very tight. “I don’t know what to do…”

Ven really wished there was something more he could do besides giving her soft words to try to console her. Because even though he wanted to be the one to take away all that pain he knew it wasn’t his place, knew that if he followed his heart the result would be much more painful and unbearable. So he just stayed there, holding her hand, whispering to calm her to the best of his ability, while she cried for the one she loved.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but the sun was no longer on the horizon and the sky had turned a purplish hue. At some point Kairi had leaned forward to rest her head on the boy’s shoulder to hide her face. Now that her tears were dry and there were no more left to cry she sat back straight and looked to the ground.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting her go, his hands missing her warmth already. “Hey, it’ll be okay,” he said trying to catch her eyes. “I’m sure… This won’t last for long…” She looked back at him, noticing a shine in his eyes she couldn’t quite place. “It’ll be okay.”

She searched for something in him, some trace of a lie in his eyes, but couldn’t find it. Instead of that she caught a small sadness was reflecting off them, but couldn’t figure out the exact reason for it. She nodded and smiled, getting off the palm tree.

“You’re right… Thank you, Ventus”

“Please, call me Ven.” He smiled back, feeling warm inside.

“Alright, thanks, Ven… And sorry for your jacket. Must be all wet now.” She started slowly walking towards the bridge, looking back at him sheepishly.

“Nah, don’t worry about it! I’ve got a lot more jackets that look exactly like this one, I’m just like a cartoon!” He followed her, putting his hands behind his head as she laughed at that. “You hungry? I think there’s some left over food from the picnic we made earlier.”

They walked back to the beach as the sky turned darker and bright stars started to come out to paint that giant canvas. He knew he would have to find a way to deal with the weird things his heart was doing to him and the strange feelings he felt around the redheaded girl. But right at that moment, talking with Kairi and hearing her laugh again, he didn’t care that much for them.


End file.
